leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Frag11/Work In Progress: Erudito, The Defiant
Erudito, The Defiant is a Fan-made champion in League of Legends. Introduction Erudito is a mage with 3 different kits, the Drone's, the Psionic and the Tech, each of them with their own focus. The Drone kit offers nearly all of Erudito's crowd control: attack speed reduction, a stun and a movement speed slow. However these require the control of an pet, and are abilities are non-spammable due to cooldowns and short ranges. This kit's ultimateis what allows Erudito to shift between the Psionic and Tech ability sets. These two ability kits also have unique bonuses that follow their theme, defense and supporting for the Psionic kit and damage for the Tech ability set. The Psionic ability set is the most diverse of the three. This set focuses on defense, debuffing enemies and supporting allies. Basic abilities apply bonus effects, Warp, Barrier and Reave, which are also applied to enemies/allies in the area of the Psionic ultimate: Psionic Storm. The Tech abilities are focused mostly on dealing high AoE damage. The Plasma Arc Pulse can be recast up to 2 (or 3 if empowered). These recasts work in a similar way to Lulu's E>Q combo. His W gets a special effect depending of the last basic ability cast of the Drone kit. Also, his E is a penetrating skill shot that increases in damage, while most skill shots have reduced damage per hit. The Tech ultimate: Novalith Arms, increases the power of the next tech base ability. Abilities power charges used to cast abilities and deals physical damage on auto attacks. Gains 2 charges every 20 seconds, reduced by 1 second every time the drone attacks an enemy. The drone loses 1 charge every time it takes damage from a basic attack or single target ability. The drone has 125 range, 0.650 attack speed and 355 (scales with 50% of Enhanced Movement) movement speed. }} Commands the drone to jam the target enemy champion's weapon for 2 seconds, reducing attack speed. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= 4 |costtype=Charges |range=300 }} Conjures an orb of psionic energy that applies Warp for 3 seconds and deals magical damage if it hits. Reduces enemy Armor and Magic Resist. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=1050 }} Fires an arc of electricity that marks an enemy for 3 seconds and deals magic damage. Can be recast if the arc hits an enemy up to 2 recasts. Multiple casts on the same target deal 50% less damage. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=1200 }} }} Commands the drone to electrify an enemy champion, stunning it for 1.5 seconds. |cooldown= |cost=4 |costtype=Charges |range=300 }} Passively shields incoming damage. This shield regenarates after 6 seconds of not taking damage. Shields an ally and applies Barrier for 5 seconds. Cannot be self cast. Increases Armor and Magic Resist |leveling = |cooldown=10 |cost=110 |costtype=mana }} Passively stores plasma orbs. Can have up to 2 plasma orbs. Marks an area, then fires an plasma orb after a shot delay. The orb detonates upon reaching the marked area, dealing magical damage to all enemies in the area of the explosion. The plasma orb has a special effect depending on the last basic ability cast by the Combat Support Drone. |leveling = seconds : 400 : 0.65 |cooldown=5 |cost=1 |costtype=Plasma Orb |range=750 }} }} }} }} }} Commands the drone to fire an cryogenic beam at an enemy champion, freezing it for 2 secs. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=4 |costtype=Charge |range=300 }} Deals magic damage and restores mana equal to 50% of the damage dealt. Applies Reave for 4 seconds. |description2 = Receives damage when casting spells and a percentage of damage received is restored as mana to Erudito. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=675 }} Fires a piercing energy bolt that deals magical damage to all enemies it passes through, dealing 10% (25% on champions) more damage to subsequent targets, up to 100% bonus damage. |leveling = |cooldown=8 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=1050 }} }} Activates Erudito's arsenal of plasma weaponry, gaining the "Plasma Arms" buff and disabling "Psionic Amplifier". This makes Erudito channel for 2 seconds. Grants armor and magic penetration and attack speed. Also disables Barrier's passive. |leveling = |cooldown= }} Activates the psionic amplifier on Erudito's armor suit, gaining the "Psionic Amplifiers" buff and disabling "Plasma Arms". This makes Erudito channel for 2 seconds. Grants Armor, Magic Resist and Movement Speed. Also enables Barrier's passive after 3 secs. |leveling = |cooldown= }} Erudito channels a devastating psionic storm for 5 seconds, dealing damage and applying Warp and Reave on enemies and Barrier on Allies inside the storm. Cannot be interrupted by disables. |leveling = 1250 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} Erudito prepares his most powerful weapons, empowering the next basic ability cast by Erudito within the next 6 seconds to a more powerful version. These do not cost mana but share cooldown with the normal abilities. |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} This powerful electrical weapon deals bonus magic damage and can be recast 3 times. |leveling = |range=1200 }} This highly explosive plasma orb deals bonus magic damage, reduces magic resist and slows enemies hit. Magic resist reduction and slow last for 2 seconds. |leveling = 0.65 |range=750 }} Fires a piercing energy bolt that deals magical damage to all enemies it passes through. This damage doesn't increase. |leveling = AP)}} AP)}} |range=1050 }} }} Change Log None= |-| Beta Update 1= *Added an introduction and change log; *Corrected Ionic Hyperwarp's damage values; *Corrected some errors; *Changed some of the tooltips; *Increased magic damage percentage on Novalith Hyperwarp at ranks 1 and 2 from 100%/150%/200% to 150%/175%/200%. |-| Beta Update 2= *Changed parts of the introduction; *Corrected code errors; *Corrected tooltip errors; *Normalized range values on Tech Q from 1550/1050 to 1200/1200; *Reduced range on Tech E from 1250/1250 to 1050/1050; |-| Beta Update 3= *Updated the introduction; *Renamed several abilities: **Arc Thrower to Plasma Arc Pulse; **Ionic Hyperwarp to Plasma Railgun; **Power Up: Ion Railguns to Power Shift: Plasma Arms **Power Up: Psionic Amplifiers to Power Shift: Psionic Amplifiers **Novalith Hyperwarp to Novalith Railgun *Adapted tooltips. |-| Beta Update 4= *Stats: **Armor reduced to 10(+3)64 from 14(+3.25)72.5; **Health increased to 390(+67)1416 from 390(+57)1596; **Movement Speed reduced to 325 from 335; *Combat support drone now loses charges when attacked with basic attacks or abilities; *Removed references to old ability names; *APE damage reduced from to ; **Blaster Orb now reduces magic resist instead of increasing AoE; **Power Orb damage increase decreased from 50% bonus damage to 25%; **Cryo Orb slow decreased from to ; *Power Shift cooldown increased by 1 second at all ranks; **Psionic Amplifier bonus move speed reduced from to ; *Psionic Storm DpS reduced from to ; *Novalith Arms cooldown increased to 80/75/60 from 60/55/50; **Mana cost increased to 100/135/170 from 100/125/150 ***Novalith Projector bonus magic damage changed from to ; ***Novalith Explosive bonus damage and bonus slow reduced, ****No longer has bonus AoE size, ****Now also reduces magic resist; ***Novalith Railgun changed from damage changed from 150%/175%/200% total base damage to AP)}} bonus damage. |-| Category:Custom champions